Percy and Annabeth: Their Story
by one-with-the-pen
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go on quest and finally Percabeth arises! Follow through their path to their feelings and then some fluff on Percabeth. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A./N. Hey! I have a new story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The first sign**

**Percy POV:**

"Percy!" Annabeth said as I ran up to Camp-Blood Hill. I have been spending more time there due to the fact that well...I am considered wanted in the eyes of monsters.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw her princess curls bouncing up and down as she ran towards me. She always had an effect on me, I just didn't know if she noticed or not, and I have no idea how to tell her.

"It's good to see you again Percy!" she said, "Long time no see, huh?"

We just saw each other 2 days ago when she came to my house to see where Gover was. He has been missing for 2 weeks now. And camp isn't the same without him.

"Have you seen Chiron yet about Grover?" she asked.

"No, I was going now. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

As we walked up to the Big House, I noticed our shoulders were touching. Ug! Why did she have to be so far away, and yet so close?

"Ah, Percy, nice of you to join us." Chiron said.

"Hey." I said.

"So any news on Grover?" Annabeth said.

"Why don't you go in the Big House and look at some maps. I think he is in the England somewhere." Chiron answered.

We walked into the map room and Annabeth started pulling maps off the shelves. She unrolled it and started studying it. A little piece of her hair fell from her ear, and I had to fight the urge to pull it back. Gods, she was so focused, and she looked great. She started talking, and that pulled me out of my trance.

"It is pretty logical that Grover would be in London. He said he was going there to look for Juniper."

"What happened to Juniper?"

She cleared her throat and started to ramble.

"Her cousin contacted her and said she needed help, but didn't say from what, or who. She left for London 3 weeks ago. About a week later, we haven't heard from her at all. So Grover started to worry and decided to go after her. And then there was no word for him since 2 weeks ago when he started out. And then here we are."

"Sounds like we have to go to London. Care to come, my lady?"

And with that, we began a long journey that we would come back to in years to come.

**A./N. So how do you like it? Feedback is appreciated!**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Well, off we go!**

**Percy's POV:**

We got on a boat to go to London. We got off and went to our hotel. It's called Limberi. We decided to take a nap and set out tomorrow.

The next morning...

"Percy, wake up! PERCY!"

At that I shot awake. Annabeth was towering over me. She looked annoyed.

"What?" I said.

"We have to go, I got Juniper's cousin address."

"Ok, just give me 5 minutes."

We called a taxi and arrived at her apartment. We knocked, but no one answered. We knocked again.

"Do you think she is out getting groceries?" I said.

"Percy, this isn't funny! We have to go in."

I rammed the door open. Inside, I saw an old lady on her couch sipping tea. I looked at her closer. This old lady was MRS. DODDS! Suddenly, memories of the museum came flooding back to me. The nightmares I had and how I awoke covered in cold sweat.

"oh. hello! It's so nice of you to come." She said with a evil smile.

From where we were, it was too late to turn around and run. And either way, we had to save Juniper and Grover. Who knows where they could be.

Suddenly, she sprang from the couch and turned into her true form-a fury. I got out Riptile and Annabeth got out her knife.

"Now honey...there's no need to get that out."

The fury jumped and Annabeth and I sprang into action.

Mrs. Dodds clawed and grabbed, but we were too quick and smart for her as a team. Annabeth and I have always fought well together.

I blocked a blow, and Annabeth sprang in and sliced the fury. I grabbed the fury's arm and pushed it into a tight hold, while Annabeth pushed her knife to its throat.

"Why don't you tell us where Juniper and Grover are!" I said as Annabeth stared it down.

"Somewhere you will never go." It replied.

"Well, if we are never going, why don't you tell us anyway." Annabeth said.

"They are in Polyphemos, the Cyclops's cave **(The one Odysseus faced)**. You will never be able to save them."

"Well, we can at least try!" I said. And with that, Annabeth sliced the fury in half, and it exploded dust all over us.

"I think it's time we make a plan, Wise Girl." I said to Annabeth.

"You think, Seaweed Brain?"

**A./N. What did you think?**

**Review please!**


End file.
